This invention relates to an improved multi-layer material for suppression of ceramic shrapnel created during a ballistic event up to the magnitude of a 0.50 caliber at 2000-2200 feet per second at zero degree obliquity. Ceramic armor is utilized on a number of military vehicles. When the ceramic armor is struck by projectiles, it can shatter and strike military personnel positioned alongside the vehicle. The ballistic performance of fabrics currently utilized to suppress the shattering of ceramics is very poor. Furthermore, existing fabrics are not flexible and are very heavy. In addition, there are significant problems with light-fastness. Moreover, present fabrics typically do not match the patterns on a military vehicle.
The present invention solves these problems and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.